Search and Retrieval, revised
by IncludeYourBanana
Summary: Resting in a cave after a run in with Iwa-nin, Naruto and Hana take the opportunity to better get to know each other. A group of chronological one-shots detailing the events of a new relationship.


**Decided to go through what I had and re-edit, and by that I mean re-write from scratch. I think I could have done it better and have taken my time redoing this chapter. Why I picked final exam week to start working on this again? I have no fucking clue!**

**(In a cave 2 miles from Country of Earths' south-eastern border)**

The short huffs of a man catching his breath went unheard thanks to the onslaught of rain hammering the ground outside the dark cave. "We managed to ditch them..." stated the recovering form of Naruto as he kneeled near the entrance of the cave formation, weary eyes scanning the forest, searching for any possible sign of pursuers. The temporary shelter was sizable enough to allow him to stand at full height with room to spare and offered enough space to shelter a small group of people. He and his partner had managed to stumble upon it during their escape from an aggravated group of Iwa-ninja. The cave was dimly lit with the last dying specks of light filtering through the treetops outside.

Not seeing any immediate cause for alarm, he let out a shaky breath and leaned back into the cool rock of the cave, allowing his eyes some time to rest. They stung slightly with the past hours of strenuous use, having had to pierce through the thick curtain of rain to spot incoming trees whilst he ran through the forest. With his eyes closed, he could clearly make out the exhausted panting of his partner from across the cave. Opening his eyes again, Naruto took in the form of his mission partner Hana Inuzuka. The run had tired her out more-so than himself and showed in the way she lay, slumped against the hard rock. Her three nin-dogs lay in a furry pile by her feet, just as equally tanked out as their master.

"Huff…after THAT…huff... run we…huff...better have...Huff…fucken lost em." The tired dog tamer managed to grumble out between greedy breaths of air that had her chest rising and falling in an oh-so delicious manner…not that he was staring. The disgruntled complaining was closely followed by the chorus of three tired whines in the affirmative, originating from the panting mass of fur lying by her feet. The other sole occupant of the cave, whose breathing had now returned back to normal, let out a chuckle at her expense as his whiskered face morphed into a grin.

"So out of shape Hana, you need to exercise more. I've seen better stamina from Shikamaru!" Naruto verbally jabbed from across the small space, mirth inflecting his tone, accompanying the barbless teasing. His immediate response was a half-assed glare/growl combo from his partner, the husky tone echoing off the cave walls.

After allowing her-self a few more moments of rest to stabilize her breathing, hana soon responded with a verbal jab of her own. "Well scuse me, we don't…huff…all _cheat_ and pull from sources of…huff…unlimited energy" Hana shot with a sly smirk of her own now.

Naruto's features quickly scrunched up with his eyes closed as he childishly stuck his tongue out at the Inuzuka woman briefly, before resting his head against the cave again, reassuring himself with a mumbled "..s'not my fault I'm unlimited _awesome_.." Overhearing him thanks to her keen hearing, Hana's deadpan stare bore into his relaxed form "…that doesn't even make sense." He just chose to ignore her in favour of continued rest.

A few minutes passed in relative silence before Naruto sat up straight from the wall and reached for a small quivering sack that lay next to him. Grasping the sack, he pulled it onto his lap before loosening the top, allowing him to peer inside. His eyes made contact with the quivering form of a small round creature covered head to tail in scales, Its' beady black eyes staring up at his, little paws gripping the sides of the sack. What had the client called it? An armalo?…umm Amarillo?... nah…..an Armando?... Never mind, all that matters is that the small creature matched the description of the animal their client had requested they go find. One thing he was certain of was the fact this animal was the reason he and his partner now hid in some cave at the edge of his country borders.

**FLASHBACK, in a clearing 3 miles into the Land of Earth**

"guys quit it!" snapped an irritated Hana to her companions as they pawed and barked at the curled up form of a strange creature. She received three overdramatic whines in reply as the Haimaru brothers lost their source of immediate amusement, instead choosing to encircle the small creature, making sure it stayed in place. Rolling her eyes their antics, Hana turned her head towards her mission partner for conformation. Naruto was reading off a slip of paper, eyes darting to the encircled form of the creature periodically.

"It matches the description…..so yea, I think this is it" finished Naruto with a grin as he tucked the slip of paper back into a pouch at his side. The little creature has been hard to find amongst the unfamiliar landscape the Earth country provided. However persistence had finally paid off and they had managed to find one after a day's scouring of the country. "C'mon, let's bag him and get going." The sooner they got out of here, the better.

Whilst most countries had "officially" ceased hostilities after the events of the fourth shinobi war, there were still those individuals amongst the ranks who held grudges. Seeing his dad again had been great and everything as he fought alongside him and the other resurrected Hokages in their battle against the juubi. He just wished that maybe, he hadn't totally called the Yondaime dad in-front of every active shinobi in the world, kind of made it hard to continue to deny any blood relation.

His request to bag the creature was met with a nod from his partner who took the rucksack resting on her shoulders and approached the creature. After giving them an appreciative rub on the head for their help in capturing the small creature, Hana proceeded to give the creature a quick medical scan. As one of the lead vetinarians the Land of fire had to offer, she had been especially selected for this mission. After confirming the creature was indeed in good health, minus a small fright, she carefully reached out and lifted the small creature before gently placing it inside the rucksack. Making sure it had plenty of wiggle space for the journey back Hana stood up straight from her kneel on the ground. Turning around she approached the watching form of Naruto and held out the bag for him to take.

With the offering being met with a raised brow, Hana smiled a "not really all that innocent" smile, as a result showing off the tips of her inherently long canines "Well come on, you're supposed to be the _muscle _here mister S-rank" Grumbling that S-ranks such as himself shouldn't be doing, what he considered to be, Genin work, he reached out and took the sack from her, holding it at his side. Hana simply laughed at his grumbling, knowing full well he was just being lazy. The moment was abruptly ended with the arrival of an unknown voice echoing throughout the clearing. "This _runt_, an S-ranked Nin? HaHaHa! Don't make me laugh."

The mocking tone was quickly met with hostility as the two Nin and the accompanying dogs leapt into a defensive formation, at the other side of the clearing. Alert eyes scanning their surroundings, they both spotted the emerging forms of a small group of Iwa-Nin, their bodies rising up out of the ground as it were made of water. Explains why the now snarling dogs hadn't been able to sense their approach. Taking stock of the situation, Naruto could see the forms of seven visible Iwa ninja, the shine-less metal bracers and shin guards conforming that two of them were of Jounin rank. They made no move to approach and were currently watching them from the tree line, muscles tensed to leap into action.

A frustrated growl made its way from Hana's lips as she eyed the group of hostile Nin, _shit_ _I didn't smell them, they must'a been traveling underground!_ the dog nin mentally spat. Hana's growls were soon picked up by her companions, their teeth bared and heckles raised in a bid to appear as intimidating as possible whilst outnumbered.

Seeking to calm the situation before it came to blows, Naruto raised his hands in the universal sign of peace, palm first, showing he was currently un-armed before calmly stating "We have no desire to fight, we are on a simple search and retrieve mission to collect an animal common to your country" At this he slowly lifted the currently squirming rucksack, making it visible to the opposing group. "We have already found our target and are now on our way back to Fire Country" he tried to keep his voice and face as neutral as possible, not wanting to give any reason for aggression. His calm explanation was met with a snarl as the face of, what was assumed to be, the lead Jounin morphed into a visage of anger.

"_As if_, Konoha scum! Do you think we were born yesterday? You're obviously here to scout for a non-existent weakness in our patrols so you can launch an attack!" Naruto was quick to deny the accusation, "Under the armistice of the fourth shinobi war, all nations are forbidden in the attacking o-SHUT UP!" the delusioned ninja screamed, interrupting Naruto's' attempt at peacefully resolving the statement. His move to pull out a kunai was mirrored by his group and they started unsheathing weaponry in preparation for the upcoming Battle. "Get ready to die Konoha Scum!"

Naruto let out a defeated sigh as he dropped his hands, there being no point in an attempt at a peaceful resolution anymore. It seems the circle of hate was still around, even after what should have been the cease of all hostilities at the end of the Joint War. "You leave me no choice then..." The cold voice a Naruto ground out between clenched teeth. Suddenly the clearing with lit up with a golden light, waves of pure golden chakra rolling off the still form of a Bijuu synched Naruto. The sudden energy was suffocating at such close range. Lacking any sense of bloodlust and hate, it was not fear that kept the nin rooted in place, but rather the sheer presence and volume of chakra in the clearing is what held the opposing group in still. Hana herself was hard-pressed to not be affected by such a vast amount of power as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Regardless of it not being directed at her, the power of a complete Bijuu cloak was not something an, self admittedly, average Jounin like herself could shrug off.

With such power permeating the very air they breathed, the Iwa-ninja couldn't help but leap backwards into a defensive position. Wide eyes taking in the glowing form of one Naruto Uzumaki, host and partner of the nine tailed fox, the group prepared to defend itself. Hands gripped weapon handles in death grips, seals were shakily formed and nerves were slowly steeled. Running from combat, whilst the ninja way, was heavily frowned upon in Iwa culture, believing those who flee to be cowards.

Hana, seeing the group of ninja prepare itself was about to leap into combat, planning on charging the disoriented group and scoring some major lacerations with her fang over fang technique. She was however halted by the presence of a glowing hand upon her shoulder, effortlessly keeping her in place. Head whipping around to meet the eyes of Naruto, she took in his features, steeled into a cold blank visage. His animalistic red slit eyes radiating with untold power staring ahead, never breaking contact with the group of Iwa ninja, it was in that next instant he made his move to end this stalemate, and would continue to be a moment Hana would recall for the rest of her life.

**LEG IT! **

Shocked at the sudden outburst, Hana didn't even have time to blink as she was scooped up off the ground and thrown over his shoulder, before his golden form bolted from the clearing, in the OPPOSITE direction of the Iwa-nin. Sharing a quick look of the Haimaru twins were quick to take after their master, leaving a group of blank faced Iwa Ninja staring at their retreating forms.

"…..WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed the head Iwa-nin in sheer disbelief at the turn tail approach of the opposing ninja. "AFTER THEM!" Shocked out of their stupor by their commanding officers yells, the group was quick to move after the group. But it was of little use, they were chasing after a Bijuu induced Ninja and a pack of pure-breed Nin-dogs. The few seconds of silent stupor had given the retreating Ninja all the time they needed to create a sizable gap of space. The Iwa-nin would be hard pressed to catch up now, after all, Iwa-Nin weren't exactly known for their speed….

**An ever increasing, sizable distance ahead.**

Balancing over Naruto's shoulder, Hana stared blankly at the retreating flashes of tree trunks as they sped past them. It took Hana a few seconds to absorb what had just happened. She had totally been ready to kick some ass and in the next second, they were running away. Well Naruto was running away, she was just along for the ride…and speaking of the ride, it currently had its hand gripping her right ass cheek as Naruto supported her weight over his shoulder.

…..3…2…..1…..

Hana's face lit up in an atomic blush, spluttering with indignity, as her arms uselessly impacted off his back in an effort to free herself from her position, which was that of a sack of potatoes slung over someone's shoulder. Seeing as how her efforts seemed wasted, Hana moved on to the next logical step a professional ninja would take in order to escape a binding.

"H-HEY YOU STUPID IDIOT! LET ME DOWN, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR HAND IS RIGHT NOW? LETMEGOLETMEGO!" Hana screamed like a fresh out of the academy Genin, legs now joining her arms in their wild flailing….ok so maybe it was the most…professional attempt at escape, but she openly invited anyone else to trade places with her current situation if they thought they could do any better.

"H-hey quit it! I'm saving our asses here!" exclaimedNaruto as he re-adjusted his grip on the squirming woman, unable to hold her properly thanks to the small sack containing the mission target currently in his other hand. Not amused by her apparent saviour, Hana continued her tirade. "YOU MAY BE SAVING _YOUR_ ASS, BUT YOU'RE TOTALLY GRABBING A HANDFULL OF _MINE_!" The continued strikes against his person were the only things keeping her dignity together at this point. Giving her an annoyed look over his opposite shoulder, he quickly shot back "I WOULD TOALLY BE HOLDING YOU CORECTLLY, IF _SOMEONE_ HADNT MAKE _ME_ TAKE THE SACK" before turning his head round again to continue spotting for anything in his way and not to hide the equally as atomic blush covering his face too. "OH FOR FU-, JUST PUT ME DOWN THEN, ILL TAKE THE BLOODY BAG!"

Seeing as how they were an acceptable distance away from the pursuing group, Naruto abruptly stopped next to a tree, bending over to allow Hana to easily remove herself from his shoulders. She did so with as much dignity as a Jounin who had been seconds before, screaming and flailing like a Genin. Quickly handing the now still sack to the Inuzuka, who took it without a word; they both resumed their sprint towards fire country. The rest of the trip was silent, even as a heavy rain started pouring. They were probably both thankful of the water now hiding their matching red faces.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

In the end they had managed to make it safely across the border without any other incidents. Naruto didn't _think_ the Iwa-nin would cross the border to chase them, especially with the lack of trail seeing as how the heavy rains had washed them away. Still, it didn't hurt to be vigilant. He was broken out of his musings by the voice of his partner questioning him "Why didn't we stay and fight them? I mean you _alone_ could have wiped the floor with them….you didn't run away because I was there did you? I'm a Jounin you know and whi- Hana!" Naruto softly chided from his side of the cave, interrupting her before she could start. Naruto fully turned his body to face the irate Inuzuka, shuffling a tad closer, giving her his full attention. "I know you are a fully capable Jounin and that you can take care of yourself" he assured her, making sure to maintain eye contact with the peeved Jounin. "Then why-What would have happened after we beat them?" Interrupted Naruto, an unreadable look on his face, neither smiling now frowning, just a blank acceptance.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the question, Hana crossed her arms under her chest before answering with an unsure tone, not sure where the boy was taking this. "Well… we would have gone home, job done." Nodding his head at her answer, he urged her on. "And then?" Hana raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow along anyway "We arrive back at Konoha, receive our pay and go home….?" Continuing to nod his head, Naruto then supplied "And Iwa?" Giving him a queer look, Hana chose to reply with a question. "What about them? We were just going to defend ourselves-within their borders.' Naruto finished, Hana merely grumbled. "What does it matter? Iwa isn't going to break the armistice and declare war over a small skirmish…."

Seeing that she was being stubborn he merely sighed and leaned his head back against the cave, eyes closed as he let out a steady exhale through his nose. Concluding he thought she was an idiot, she was about to angrily retort, but before she could his soft voice cut her off.

"It's an endless cycle of hate…" muttered Naruto from his relaxed position, eyes still closed as he leaned into the cave wall. "We beat up that group of Ninja, and sure, Iwa won't declare war on us for it….but that doesn't mean they will just forget about it. What's going to stop them the next time they come across a group of Konoha ninja, people from the same village that beat them before. They're going to want revenge against us and they won't care who they have to hurt in order to get it. Even though WE might not personally know them but who's to say it couldn't be your little brother, or another clan member?" Hana silently flinched at this, even though they were a rowdy bunch and commonly got into fights, the Inuzuka clan was as tightly knit as they come. She would never be able to forgive herself and the guilty ninja if something were to happen to one of her family members due to her brashness.

Allowing her the brief moment to come to terms with the repercussions, he continued his rant. "And you're right Hana, both countries won't want war to break out, so they'll turn a blind eye to it. They will ignore the slaughter of their own ninja, in favour of peace, but….i doubt the family could do the same… How many ignored skirmishes will it take do you think? How many lives will it take to finally re-ignite the spark of war?...Perhaps when one of our outlying villages is razed to the ground…then were right back where we started….war"

By now Naruto had straitened his head back and was looking straight at the Inuzuka clan heiress. "Could you live with that?...knowing that thousands of people might be killed due to our fight…? Unable to muster the words to form a reply, Hana cut eye contact and stared towards the ground at her feet. Whilst she hated being treated like a child, there was a morbid truth to his words she had a hard time arguing against. It was true after all, she would never forgive anyone who dared to hurt her family.

Naruto sighed, silently admonishing himself for the harshness in his words. He was just frustrated is all, years had passed since the end of the war and all the nations were doing SO well. Conflict between countries was at an all-time low, and he wanted to see this peace through to the end. "Sorry Hana-chan, I don't mean to be so blunt with you, but it's just better we take this instance of humiliation rather than risk a fight, we could have totally won" he finished trying to cheer her up at the end, to re-assure her. The girl was silent for a long time, her legs pulled up against her chest leaning into her folded arms which lay into her knees, slightly obscuring her face. Eventually she looked up. "…Who said you could call me Hana-chan?"

Smiling at seeing the regular Hana back and assuming he was forgiven for his bluntness, he raised his palms in a mock sign of surrender. "Sorry, got a bit caught up in the moment there." He began before beginning to chuckle, the chucking stopped when the girl buried her face back into her arms. "H-hey, come on" A worried Naruto got up from his position before navigating the dark cave and depositing himself next to the silent girl. Before he could say anything else, his ears picked up on a whispered word, so quiet he might not have heard it had he not been sitting right next to her.

"…sorry…"

Eyes widening in surprise at the apology, Naruto stared in surprise at the girl. Hana inuzuka was a great deal of many things, but apologetic? Ha! You would have better luck getting Chouji to willingly diet. Eyes softening and with a smile on his face, Naruto reached over her shoulder with his arm and brought her in for a side hug. "Come on Hana, you have nothing to apologize to me for. Now smile, you're making me feel like an ass here." Hearing this, Hana couldn't help but let out a giggle, a beautiful smile replacing the frown that had covered it moments ago. "Hehehe, Good." Naruto Just made a mock motion of hurt, scrunching his face up, happy to see the Inuzuka back in good spirits.

Now with the mixed emotions dealt with, Naruto looked towards the entrance of the cave. It was still lashing down, but now the rain had the darkness of night as company. A soft breeze blew into the cave opening and he was suddenly aware of just how cold he and Hana were. Unnoticed before due to the seriousness of the conversation, Naruto could feel the girl next to him shivering from the cold of the weather only increased by the dampness of both their clothes, having ran through rain and all...

"You're freezing" Naruto mumbled as he looked around the cave for their packs only able to spot his in the darkness of the cave. "You aint exactly hot s-stuff yourself." Shot back Hana, a slight stutter in her voice due to her shivering. Naruto ignored her in favour of searching for her pack, and by proxy, set of extra clothes. Not being able to find it, he turned towards her "Where's you pack Hana? We need to get changed out of these clothes." She was silent a moment thinking about her packs location, before turning her head to stare into his eyes with a peeved look. "It's sitting in a clearing two miles into the border of rock country" the girl ground out, her annoyed tone voice quite obvious to even him.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish as he stared at the roof of the cave, hand coming up to scratch at his whiskered cheek. "Yea umm…..my bad." He could have sworn he heard snickering originate from the pile of dogs at Hana's feet, obviously taking great amusement in his lapse of common sense. "y-yea, your b-bad" Came the dry response from Hana. Naruto frowned at the stutter becoming more obvious, she needed to warm up quickly. She didn't have the same natural convenience of a Bijuu as he did, keeping him from freezing himself.

Removing his arm from her shoulder, he pushed himself up and made his way to his pack before grabbing it and returning to her. "I'll give you a set of clothes to sleep in, you need to dry up" Hana looked at the blonde rummaging through his pack, searching for a change of clothes with a raised brow. "…a-and w-where might I b-be s-sleeping?" …Ahhhh, right. No pack, no sleeping bag. Use mine, Naruto said as he handed her a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers with a slight blush on his face, "It's all I have that isn't wet sorry." Too cold to care, the girl took the items of clothes without complaint, before standing up to get changed, already beginning to unzip her flak jacket. Seeing as how the girl was wasting no time in getting changed, Naruto quickly turned around to give the girl some privacy. Slapping his cheeks to get some warmth going, totally not to hide a blush or anything, he took another look through his pack.

There was a flint set inside, but without a source of dry wood, it was useless to think of a fire. With a defeated sigh, he reached into his pack, and retrieved some jerky as well as a few nutrition bars. His features scrunched up in distaste at the food items, the bars were bland and not ramen, but they were quick to eat and provided the nutrition a ninja would need mid-mission. Still hearing the shuffling of cloth going on behind him he remained turned around, staring at the rain falling outside. It didn't look like it would be letting up until tomorrow. His thoughts were interrupted with a quick tapping on his shoulder. "Ok d-done, thanks for t-turning around" Already hearing the difference in her voice just by changing out of the wet clothes, Naruto turned to face the woman with a soft smile.

Ah…erm…...seems he had supplied her with one of his skin-tight undershirts he thought to himself as he took in the visage of the Inuzuka girl. She was shuffling from one foot to the other the cold floor of the cave wall, probably uncomfortable on her bare feet. The shirt really was skin-tight as it hugged the curves of her frame and was especially tight around her chest. The black fabric really left little to the imagination, as it hugged the soft curves of her breast. Creamy thighs protruded from the bottom of the boxers, the shapely curve and tone achieved from the countless hours of training drawing his eyes. And her chocolate brown eyes burrowing into his as she stood there…watching him…umm…check her out…smooth.

Merely shaking her head at his staring, Hana didn't make a big fuss of it as she expectantly reached her hand out to grab some of the food. She knew she would be considered "hot" in civilian terms; it was just kind of a universal thing for female ninja to be gorgeous, so why make a fuss of it? "Thanks for the clothes" she mumbled as she took most of the jerky for her dogs, and a nutrition bar for herself before walking back over to the sleeping bag she had rolled out. Sitting down on it she handed the pile of jerky to her dogs before tucking into the nutrition bar. The nin-gods with intelligence unbefitting of other canines, divided the meat out amongst themselves before chowing down. "Yea…" whispered Naruto as he busied himself by beginning to eat. Bleh, these things were ridiculously tasteless, would it kill the manufacturer to add some flavour?

Eventually finishing his bar and throwing the wrapper to the side, he turned to face the Inuzuka girl who sat on the sleeping bag staring at him. "So…are we going to sleep then?" she questioned from her seated position. Nodding his head to agree with her, he unzipped his own Chuunin flak jacket and folded it into a makeshift pillow, before choosing a spot away from the cave mouth to settle down and sleep. "What are you doing..?" Came the question of a confused Hana as she stared at the blond away to sleep on a wet flak jacket in a t-shirt and wet pants. "Umm…sleeping?" was the reply of the equally as confused Naruto.

Hana let out a sigh "You can't sleep in wet clothes, you'll freeze" Shaking his head stubbornly in the negative, he stubbornly shot back "I'll be fine, besides they've kind of dried up a bit now." They hadn't. Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness continued to admonish the blonde. "Well I'm not sleeping with you whilst your wearing wet clothes" That had Naruto blushing and stuttering "W-what? I-I didn't, I mean. I'm sleeping out here!" Laughing at his embarrassment, the girl couldn't help but tease him further. "Come on, it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before…..or do you?" Unable to even form words this time, Naruto just stood there with a mortified look on his face, not use to this form of teasing.

Allowing herself a brief set of giggles, Hana calmed herself down before looking into his eyes with a more serious look. Her features melded into a soft smile "Look, Naruto don't be an idiot, you _can't_ sleep out there in the cold with wet clothes. It's a natural thing to sleep together for warmth" the girl stated as she gestured to her Nin-dogs who had fallen asleep curled up next to each other, using the closeness of their bodies for extra heat. Seeing as how Hana was being serious and chiding himself for acting like a kid about it, Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Yea, I guess…" Trying not to look in her direction, he started to strip himself of his clothes, the wet t-shirt greedily clinging to his frame as he peeled it off. Ok so they hadn't really dried at all…..After a moment's hesitation his pants followed suit, falling easily off his waist with the added weight of the water soaked into them.

It was now Hana's turn to stare at her fellow Konoha-nin, it was painfully obvious just what career path he was invested into. He had matured from his time as a teen, only growing taller and more defined the longer he trained. Muscles visibly coiled and uncoiled underneath the tanned flesh with each movement, skin coloured a healthy shade from so much time spent outside. Her eyes followed the bumps of his abdominal muscles, easily visible with his efforts in training. Countless scars littered his body, none bigger than the area of pale flesh around his shoulder where a hand had stabbed clean through it. Scars were not an ugly sight for ninja such as themselves; rather they viewed as monuments to their survival and success as ninja.

Now fully undressed save a pair of boxers, Naruto walked over to a protruding rock, handing his clothes over it, much like Hana had. They would hopefully dry out by tomorrow. He turned to face the girl again, who offered him a small smile. "See, that wasn't so hard was it? Now come here so I can ste-share! Your body warmth" She quipped with a mischievous grin, purposely pretending to say steal for the sake of amusement. Feeling a more comfortable with the casual joking, Naruto rolled his eyes before making his way over to her. She stood up off the sleeping bag in order to open the side zip before crawling her way inside it. Naruto's eyes not-so, involuntarily followed the curve of her buttock as she turned around to crawl inside.

Now inside the sleeping bag the girl turned to face him before patting the empty space of the sleeping bag. Steeling him-self, he squeezed himself into the bag beside her, it was a bit cramped, but she was right in saying it was warm. "See? Much better." Hana sighed as she leaned into his chest, appreciating the warmth he gave off. Naruto just quietly hummed, closing his eyes before relaxing in the heat of the sleeping bag. He hadn't been lying when he said he would have been fine sleeping in the cold and wet, with HIS immune system it was a near impossibility to catch a cold….didn't mean he enjoyed laying the cold.

They both lay in the comfort of the sleeping bag for a while before Naruto was suddenly jolted by the feeling of something caressing his face. Opening his eyes, his vision was met with the curious features of Hana as she touched at his face. "I always thought they were tattoos or something" She mumbled as her fingers explored the slight bumps of his whisker marks causing him to shudder in involuntary pleasure. Unknown to nearly all of his friends, his birthmarks were actually sensitive to the touch, they always had been. It's probably why the cut he had received in his haste to protect Sakura from her own poisoned kunai affected him so much. Poison applied directly to a hub of sensitive nerves located in his face? Why not, sounds fun.

This however was different; having his birthmarks petted by the curious Inuzuka girl was very relaxing. He wasn't too surprised by the girls' curiosity; the Inuzuka clan had a thing for cheek markings. Unlike his birthmarks, theirs were just symbolic clan tattoos and thus formed no bumps or ridges in the skin. Letting out another content sigh, he mumbled out an affirmative. "Y-yea, they're real" Raising a brow at the happy look on his face; his eyes gently closed and a smile set in place as he hummed away, she came to a realization. "Wait a second…does it feel good having them touched?" she asked with no small amount of humour lacing her voice. Startled by the teasing tone in her voice he was quick to try and defend himself. "I-it's not like that, they're just **SS**SSSssssssss-sensitive" Nice try, he thought to himself as his flimsy defence fell apart after she ran her thumb across them mid-sentance.

Letting out a giggle at his expense, Hana continued to gently rub at his face. "Hanaaa" came the whiney tone of Naruto in an attempt at freeing his face from her onslaught. He couldn't bring himself to forcefully remove her hands, as he didn't _really_ want her to stop. But dammit he had an appearance to keep up! MMMMmmmmm…and there it went, traveling with the husky moan that had his chest resonating. "Hm, I wonder if I can get you to purr" Hana whispered in a low tone, the girl had scooted even closer during her teasing, determined to get as much access to the marks as possible. "Hana-chan" Mumbled Naruto in a husky tone, now leaning into the ministrations. The Inuzuka girl was silent for a time, just repeatedly running her thumbs across the blondes' markings. "There you go callin me Hana-chan again" she whispered with an unreadable tone in her voice. Noticing how quiet the girl had gone, Naruto went to apologize for the use of such a close term. He didn't know why he had said it, with the way she was caressing his face, it had just involuntarily slipped out. "So-Mmph!" Before he could get a full apology out, the girl had taken his face currently held between her hands and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her chest pressed into his own, the space once between their bodies now non-existent.

Her lips, cold moments ago, began to heat up as they crashed into his again and again with an animalistic hunger. Giving up on questioning the situation, Naruto simply flowed with it, returning the woman's heated kisses with equal ferocity. Her hands moved their way around to the back of his head, tangling themselves up in his golden locks, preventing any form of escape. Naruto then rolled himself on-top of her, all the while never breaking away from the heated exchange, finding his previous position preventing his arms from exploring her form. Bringing his hands to her hips, caressing her shapely thighs on the way up, the blonde held the wild woman firmly in place giving her hips a gentle squeeze.

Growling in appreciation, Hana bucked her hips upward, her waist aided in its course by the hands supporting the small of her back as their pelvis ground together. The friction generated by their rubbing sexes had them hissing with pleasure before diving back into the lip-lock. Finally breaking off for breath, they gasped as their lungs greedily drank in some much needed air. Naruto took a second to drink in the panting woman's features. Her cheeks were stained red with desire and her breasts heaved enticingly with each breath, brown eyes glazed in lust staring deeply into his as she toyed with his blonde locks. The comfortable silence stretched on, both content with simply staring into each other's eyes. Naruto wasn't too sure what the woman's intentions were, not know if she had simply ridden out a sudden burst of lust, or if she was just getting started. "Well?" The brown haired girl intoned raising a single eyebrow. "Well what?" he murmured back caressing the bare skin of her toned stomach with his thumbs, hands still locked in place on her hips. "Wellll…are you coming back down here, or will I be pulling you" supplied the girl with a saucy grin. Well, that settles THAT then.

Rather than dive back into her oh so enticing lips, Naruto lowered his head further, brushing a series of chaste kisses along the hollow of the girl neck. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, Hana hummed appreciatively as the boy paid attention to every inch of her neck. His warm breath washed over her skin as he continued brushing his lips across her neck, mixing it up by lightly nipping at the soft flesh beneath him. Pausing in his routine work, Naruto chose to suckle on the area of her neck just above the collar bone. Lightly nibbling at the slickened flesh he was rewarded with a soft intake of breath from the girl below him as she tightened her grip on his head. Resuming his work, it wasn't long before he was met with the resistance of cloth as he kissed and nipped his way down to the neck of the T-shirt. Ghosting his hands under the tight shirt she was wearing, he began caressing the bare skin of her stomach working his way up until he stopped just below the swell of her breasts, the skin-tight shirt resisting the efforts of his hands.

Seeing as how progress had slowed to a stop, Hana removed her hands from his hair and propped a hand on the ground beside her, as the other rested against his bare chest, pushing lightly. Getting the message, Naruto sat up and allowed the girl to push herself into an upright position. Admiring his handiwork from a distance, his eyes were drawn to a slightly discoloured circle of skin, soft indents of teeth-marks barely visible against the healing flesh. His attention was drawn away as the girl crossed her arms over her waist, grabbing the bottom of the shirt, before pulling it upwards. Naruto's eyes followed its journey upwards, admiring every inch of newly exposed skin as the t shirt was peeled off her form. Finally the T-shirt arrived at the swell of her breast before it continued on with any further ceremony. The soft flesh bounced as it was freed from the confines of the tight shirt, the dark skin of her areola highlighting the hardened nubs of flesh residing there. Shaking her head lightly as the t-shirt was removed from around her head, Hana sent Naruto a sultry smile before it morphed into one more mischievous in nature.

Naruto was then thrown into darkness as his T-shirt was tossed over his head, blocking his vision, though not his hearing, as he listened to the giggling of the one at fault for current lack of vision. Removing the article of clothing and tossing it to the side, his vision was treated to that of a topless Hana, her giggling shaking the masses of flesh on her chest slightly. His face gaining a mischievous smile of his own, Naruto quickly reached out and pulled the girl onto his lap. Letting out a gasp at her sudden displacement, Hana was quickly silenced as the blondes lips once again came crashing into hers. Relaxing into the lip-lock, she slung her arms around his neck just as she felt his hands reach around to firmly squeeze her ass through the thin fabric of the boxer shorts.

Naruto groaned as Hana rubbed her firm breasts against his chest in an up and down motion. The hard nubs of her nipples rubbed against his pecks, leaving an electrified trail of sensitive skin in their travel. Instinctively bucking his hips as the girl travelled downwards, Naruto brought their pelvis together in a heated grind, suddenly sending a wave of ecstasy through their bodies. Breath momentarily stolen from her lungs, Hana could only tilt her head back and gasp as Naruto's own buried itself in the crook of her neck, attacking the exposed throat with his lips. Hands still firmly holding the clothed form of her ass, Naruto gently pulled upwards whilst giving the globes a quick squeeze, urging the girl to resume her motions. Understanding the prompt, Hana resumed the vertical motion, hooking her arms around the blondes' neck for support before planting a soft kiss on his temple.

They continued the pattern for a short while; Hana bouncing up and down as the blonde continually ground their covered sexes together, pleasured gasps and groans filling the cave. It wasn't long before the hardness of his blood engorged member became unbearable, so with a firm grip on her butt, Naruto lifted the woman off his lap and set her gently on her back. Capturing the lips of the feral beauty with a ravishing kiss, Naruto took a second to appreciate their softness before pulling back. Staring down at the brown haired goddess in-front of him, Naruto's eyes drank in the view of her panting form lying in the moonlit cave. A light sheen of sweat covered her front from the heat of the two bodies continually rubbing against one another. Her chest heaved back and forth with each intake of breath, the motion of the soft flesh capturing his gaze. With his full attention on her form, Hana reached up with both her arms to gently rake her sharp nails down his torso, the position of her arms pressing the soft globes of her chest closely together. Reaching the end of their journey at his lower waist, her nails tucked themselves behind the elastic of his boxers before gently tugging downwards. The gently tugging of the waistband was accompanied by a husky "Off", leaving no room for argument.

Hooking his thumbs on the elastic of his boxers, Naruto tugged them down his thighs in a single motion, too far in his lusty haze to care for any modesty. Springing free of its clothed entrapment, the blondes' member stood attention in-front of the Inuzuka's lustful stare. Reaching a hand up to caress his abs with one hand, her other hand ventured towards his exposed member. Before her hand could reach its' destination, a mischievous smile once again found its way onto Hana's face. Turning her lowered hand around palm up, she extended a single digit before carefully tracing the member from its' base upwards with one of her sharp nails. She felt how his abdominal muscles hardened underneath her hand with sudden surprise at the sharp sensation tracing his member. Pleased with his reaction as he silently hissed, Hana ignored the half-hearted glare thrown at her before wrapping her hand around the blondes' shaft and giving it a gentle pump. Any form of retaliation was immediately wiped from his mind as Naruto leaned his head back and appreciatively groaned at the action. Hana gave his shaft a few more pumps before lowering her hands, much to Naruto's disappointment.

With her hand supporting her movement, Hana turned her body around so that she was now on her hands and knees, facing away from the blonde. Turning her head to saucily smile at the blonde from over her shoulder, Hana gave her posterior a few tantalizing shakes back and forth, inviting the blond forth. Shuffling close on his knees until he was directly behind the Inuzuka woman, Naruto leaned forward to plant a few trailing kisses down her spine, wrapping his fingers around the band of her borrowed boxers in the meantime. With his fingers securely gripping the underwear, he slowly tugged the undergarment off, eyeing each new inch of flesh as it was exposed, eventually removing the garment completely from her lower body. Now with an unblocked view of Hana's rear, Naruto could see the lips of the girls' sex, puffy and engorged with desire. There was wetness to them, caused by the passionate foreplay beforehand. Clear fluid of arousal slowly ran down the girls' thighs, and occasionally dripped down onto the sleeping bag below.

Leaning closer, Naruto buried his hands into the soft globes of the woman's ass cheeks, softly kneading them as he moved his shaft forward to thrust against the outside of her pussy. Both moaned with pleasure at the feeling of their sexes rubbing against one another, the contact of naked skin sending jolts of ecstasy running through them. Naruto moved his hips back and forth, running the upper-side of his member across the Inuzuka's wet lips, coating it with a layer of slick fluid. Pulling back after a few moments, Naruto removed a hand from the soft flesh of Hana's' ass and pumped his shaft a few times, ensuring an equal spread of the natural lubricant. Looking up towards Hana's face, he made contact with her lidded eyes searching for any last moments' hesitation. Finding none in her in her hungry gaze, Naruto guided his penis to the woman's' entrance. Slowly pushing his shaft inside, Naruto shuddered at the tightness of her pussy. Hana in the meantime shifted her hips back and forth, steadily adapting to the feeling of having someone buried inside her again, having been in something of a dry spell. With Naruto now fully immersed within her folds, they both took a second to adjust to the sensation, sharing in each other's heat.

Feeling the Hana start to relax and loosen around him, Naruto pulled his hips and steadily began sawing his member in and out of her snatch, hands returning to kneading the soft flesh of her ass. Hana let out a breathy moan as his member partially pulled out of her fold, rubbing against the sensitive flesh of her lips as it went. She was slightly rocked forward as he moved his hips forward again, his abdomen bumping against the soft flesh of her rear, eager to be hilted within her warmth again. Whilst fully buried inside her Naruto could feel the tightness of her folds encompass the entirety of his shaft. The feeling was addicting like a drug and his head swam as he pulled his shaft out again, creating the delicious friction that sent tremors of pleasure running through the both of them.

Moans, more and more passionate in nature as the tempo of Naruto's thrusts increased, began to fill the emptiness of the cave. Hana, with her hands bunched in the fabric of the sleeping bag, let out breathless moans and husky growls as she was steadily pounded from behind. The animalistic calls of ecstasy from the dog trainer were accompanied by the low grunts and groans of Naruto, gripping on to the feral woman's rear for support as he thrust in and out of her. Her cheeks now rippling with impact upon every thrust in, Hana rocked her hips back to accompany each thrust, aiming for as friction as possible. Her vision swam each time he slammed inside of her, her sharp nails tearing into the sleeping bag with her tightening grip.

Their desire fuelled rutting started reaching its' climax when the throaty moans morphed into that of higher pitched yells and screams. A thin layer of perspiration covered their forms, accumulated from their raucous love-making, being thrown off their bodies each time their hips made contact. Hair, sticky with sweat, clung to their faces as it moved about with the motion of their rocking. A desperation now fuelled their efforts as a tightness began to work its' way from their cores. They were both openly panting with exertion, muscles strained as they ever continually sped up, so desperate to reach the end which seemed moments away. Their vision, from behind shut eyelids, began to whiten at the edges as the tightness in their core began to unravel itself. Moving his hands to grip her hips, Naruto pulled the feral girl into his pelvis with one final thrust as they both climaxed.

Spots danced across their vision, all of their senses were drowned with a wave of euphoria. Losing the ability to prop herself up, Hana's face collapsed into her now folded arms, riding out the mind numbing experience with shaky gasps. Naruto didn't fare much better as he folded over her hunched form, resting his head against her slickened back, planting kisses on the skin beneath his lips. The brief moment of weightlessness soon past and left behind the forms of two gasping individuals. With the ability to think back in possession, Naruto removed himself from within her, going slowly as to not disturb the overstimulated flesh. With the act over with, exhaustion took over their minds, tired from both the day's activities as well as the nights. Folding the fabric aside, they both guided their bodies to rest within the confines of the sleeping bag, uncaring of the mess covering the outside. Shinobi made their sleeping bags waterproof.

Resting her head against his slickened chest, too tired to care for cleanliness, Hana inhaled the musky scent lingering on his person. A minute of silence was had as they both comfortable basked in the afterglow, Naruto wrapping his arms around her frame, planted a soft kiss to the top of her head. The silence stretched on before it was interrupted by a soft giggle, originating from the girl wrapped in his arms. Too tired to move, Naruto raised a single brow and sent the girl an inquisitive "Hmm?" the deep tone resonating in his chest. Hana took a moment to enjoy the vibrations of the hum, before murmuring her response into his chest. "…we were s'pose to be gettin' dry." Chucking at the irony of the situation, he took stock of their sweat slicked forms pressed against each other. Murmuring a soft "Doesn't count" from atop her head. The response fell upon death ears as Hana had already fallen asleep, the comfortable warmth of his body added to the glow of satisfaction robbing her of her consciousness. Naruto followed moments after, lungs emptying themselves in a satisfied sigh as he joined Hana in her slumber. Soon after, the only sounds to be heard from within the cave were that of the soft breathing and occasional snore originating from the bundled forms sharing a sleeping bag.

Ears twitching up in attention, the head of the eldest Haimaru brother turned to face the direction of the human's sleeping forms. Seeing that they had finally finished, he turned his head back to rest upon his crossed legs. A shudder of disgust again rocking his frame, alongside that of his two younger brothers, having had to pretend and sleep as their human partner copulated with the male. Another shudder made its' way across their frame, as well as a soft whine from the youngest. There was something just…...wrong about having to watch two humans reproduce. Honestly, who even does that, watching two humans mate? Thankful of the silence, all the weary residents of the cave settled in for a nights rest.

**The next morning**

The morning was a quick affair; no words were exchanged as Naruto's belongings were quickly packed. The clothes had mostly dried overnight and were only faintly damp. Grabbing the rucksack containing the mission objective, they made for the direction of Konoha, moving with speeds untraceable by that of normal civilians. It was a half-day's journey the ninja village, and the large walls were a welcoming sight for the returning leaf ninja.

Walking up to the gates Naruto could spot the forms of the two regular Chuunin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, as they milled about in the booth. Pulling out their respective ID's they were quickly allowed entrance into the village, the process being more of a formality for ninja. Turning to face his mission partner, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with one arm, not quiet knowing what to say next. He was still unsure what the night had meant, and his lack of relationship experience was starting to show. "Well Hana I gue-Mmph" for the second time in the past week he found himself interrupted by the brown haired girl's lips, stealing away his sentence before he could get started. Pulling away, the smirk upon the girl's face was clear as day as she gave one of his whiskered cheeks a gentle pat.

"Hana-_chan_" the feral woman reminded in a husky growl before turning around and making her way towards the Hokage tower, extra sway in her step and her dogs following behind her snickering as they went. Blankly staring after her retreating form, the cogs in his head stopped turning as the unsaid message was left hanging for everyone within the immediate area. The immediate area consisting of; two uncaring chuunin guards, a group of wolf-whistling merchants and a cluster of scandalised mothers, ushering their giggling children from the immediate area. A moment passed before Naruto's face lit in in a crimson blaze at the brazen display of public affection, moving quick to leave the immediate area and chase after the no-doubt laughing girl. A small smile however managed to worm it way on to his blushing face as he ran. It seems like there was no point in sweating the small details, life would work itself out, it always did.

Back at the gate booth, Kotestsu and Izumo shared a look with each other from across the table, both their faces blank and void of all emotion.

"…. I don't get paid enough to care, do you?"

"Nope…" Muttered Kotetsu before they continued staring out into the openness in front of the village gates, both ever so slightly more aware of their single status….

**Hey guys, thanks for taking to time to read this note. Started this story ageees ago mainly to stem my boredom and I've just now started to work on it again. I'm going through and redoing the chapters (meaning I've redone this one and might do the other) because I feel they weren't written very well. **

**Well, I can only hope those of you who read it enjoyed this re-edited version of it, or just enjoyed it in general if It's your first time reading. I kind of just scooped out all the unnecessary story crap I had in there because I mean, let's be honest, it's a smut-shot. I tried to make the sexy times as classy and romantic as possible as I really don't have any interest in suck and fuck stories, but kind of hard to keep it all romantic once it comes to the climax and the passion. Or maybe it is and I just suck, dunno.**

**Don't get your hopes up for any great amount of this stuff as I'm not nearly good enough to efficiently write out a story. It's why I try to leave these chapters with a nice finishing point no matter where about I get to. That way if I ever suddenly stop writing (Again) at least the uhh…. "Story" shall be pretend to call it?…..… is at an acceptable stop point.**

**So anyways, was it better than the past version? Was it worse? Or are you just wondering why I even bothered attempting to write because I'm a terrible author? Tell me then! I would like to know. Plus if you do then the email tab on my phone alerts me and I totally get to jam out for a minute to my ringtone.**


End file.
